Love and war
by Kenny fablehaven
Summary: Gavin got spit out. He'll soon be hauled off to the fablehaven prison. Soon problems will arive. How is Gavin gonna get the girl? Kendra is actually part of another secret organization. What happens when the sphinx spills her secret?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: not so great day and a bargain

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: I'm trying my hand at an actual story. As for the one-shot I might continue might not. Tell me if this is any good.

Gavin pov

Well I was in a great position. Just got spit out by Raxtus ,who's currently fleeing in terror, in the middle of wymroost. Thanks to the stupid gate I can't leave. Yeah note the sarcasm. Oh joy some dragons coming probably with intentions to eat him, too. Then they can go brag to celebrant. My turn to flee because I'm not in the mood.

Hmmmmmm... I know I'll go to thronis. The dragons tend to avoid him. He had to use his super speed to loose them. Hey, being Navorog had its perks.

He came to the castle, panting, of course his band of dwarfs were out guarding. I gestured with a finger for one minute.

They just seized me with a grunt. "Hey," I cried out. They paid no heed. They dragged me the giant, dropping me in front of him , pointing their spears at my head.

Throngs chuckled, "Well well if it isn't Mr. Demonic dragon who recently came back to life, so I can send him straight back." He raised his sword above me right before he brought it down on me I screamed out.

"Wait okay I know what I did was incredibly messed up, but I'm done being evil, okay. I just want to get out of here and into fablehaven. Could please do me a favor and not murder me also possibly bring them here?"

"And why should I help you?" Thronis inquired.

"Uhhh... I could give you some information?"

The sky giant leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. "And why should I believe you?"

"You shouldn't." (A/N: I've always wanted to say that!)

"Ugh fine I'll get one of my truth collors! If you don't get strangled you are not staying at my palace, and I get to ask the questions," he said with obvious exasperation.

"Yes sir," I answered almost mockingly. He took his sweet time putting the collor on me until he was finally done.

"Okay, first question, can I really trust what you say?"

"Yes." Not dead.

"second question, how did you get out of Raxtus?"

"No clue other than the fact that it involved spit." Not dead.

"What do you know about what went down while you were in there?"

"Only that celebrant got put in charge." Still living.

"My advice, watch out for the new face," Thronis concluded with a smirk.

"Huh?" Weird advice.

He chuckled, "you'll soon see so, anyways you passed my test. Here is a cloak so, the other dragons don't recognize you, see ya." Then he pushed me out of the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the dude in the cloak

Disclaimer: I own only the plot.

Author's note: I already have 2 reviews. Thank you so much j.j. and guest!

Kendra pov

Today ,apparently, by some odd twist of fate thronis wants me and seth to come and see him for a day. Why? I have no idea. Now I have no problem with thronis or wymroost. Okay, fine I have a huge issue with wymroost. I have few good memories there and they all involve HIM. Even weirder grandma and grandpa want us to go. They said we could use a 'break'. Raxtus and his girlfriend, another fairy dragon named Angela, are coming with us as well

And that is why I'm here in this plane going to wymroost. Raxtus and Angela are flying next to us. I don't see what others see, but my guess is an airplane. I don't know seth had milk so, he can't tell me.

"Ugh, how much longer?" Seth whined.

" Seth, seriously? We've been over this six hours"

"But I asked you an eternity ago."

"Yes, five minutes is so long. You poor thing," I responded my voice dripping with sarcasm. I then put my ear buds in, done with this conversation. Seth was saying something. At the moment I don't want to deal with Seth's sass.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thronis pov

Well check done. They're both coming. I even made the Astrids come to give me an excuse. It wasn't that hard they all like Kendra. They even have some strange idea that she's gonna marry the fairy prince someday. I hope that doesn't find it's way to Gavin. I don't want to be partially responsible for a unicorn ' s death.

Speaking of which I think he's just sitting outside my mountain. I don't know why I didn't ask him some more important questions. I'm going soft.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kendra pov

Finally we got to there. We walked out of the plane, and streched, soon greeted by Raxtus and Angela.

"Okay, let's review the game plane," I suggested.

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

"Okay, we drop y'all off at thronis 's should be around.. who knows. Then pick you up at seven-ish," Raxtus summed up.

"yep, and thank you for not describing your date to me, for once," seth teased dryly. Raxtus gave him a small glare.

"Don't mind him ,he's just tired," I said with an eye roll. Now Seth was glazing at me, annoyed, while Raxtus was sticking his tounge out at him.

"Let's go," Angela chirped brightly.

With them flying above us me and Seth started walking to thronis's palace. It was a uneventful walk due to Raxtus's status as A) celebrant's son B) a dragon slayer C) Agad's eyes and ears. It was nice with the breeze and the sound of dragons roaring in the distance. What a cliché.

After walking for roughly two hours we reached thronis's gigantic mountain. The only difference between now and last time was this weird person in a cloak ,who was most likely a dragon in human form, sitting outside the mountain as if waiting for something. The figure must have seen me because it turned it's face slowly revealing only everything below its nose. It slowly smiled in a creepy fashion. I ,pretending to ignore it, walked right on by.

"Come on Seth let's get going," I called to Seth.


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin pov

I was sitting here, waiting, disguised and waiting and waiting and waiting. I would take a nap but, with my luck I would miss them.

After hours and hours of waiting figures imerged from the castle, finally. Kendra and Seth were walking down the road, talking, they came closer. I soon stood up. They both froze as I lowered my hood. I casually said, "Hello ,please don't try to kill me again. I was really lucky that Raxtus spit me out."

Kendra spoke through gritted teeth, "Navorog."

"No, it's Gavin, sweet heart." I shot her a wink and continued, "could I leave with you guys? I'll be a good boy now." I put on a smirk at my last statement.

Kendra glared at me and looked like she wanted to say something but, she was cut off by the landing of two dragons. One I recognized as Raxtus, who was currently yelping and backing up, and another I did not know.

"You know being eaten isn't a pleasant experience," I stated to Raxtus, "but by some freak of nature I'm here to fix my mistakes." They all glared at me intensely. "So do I get to come or what?"

Seth cut in, "you know, you really are a stupid son of a demon. First you brag a bunch and get eaten by a dragon half your size!" Here Raxtus's glare shifted to Seth for a moment. "But it's true! Anyway now you expect us to let you out of here! Sorry (not really) , but I think your nicely contained here." Seth started storming off followed by Kendra.

I scrambled forward and yelled, "Wait, couldn't you contain me better in one of your cells?" They paused. Seth sighed, and rummaged through his kit taking out handcuffs. He looked around at the rest of the group, eliciting a nod from each of them.

He strode over to me and put on the cuffs. "Come on," he called at me. I did a happy dance along with cheering.

"Come on!" Kendra yelled, whipping around at me. I restrained from telling her that she was adorable when she yelled at me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 - 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kendra pov

Here I was, reading Percy Jackson with my brother snoring next to me and a legendary dragon humming along to whatever song was currently on the airline station behind me. The demonic dragon kept looking over my shoulder exclaiming, "oh your at that place soon _ is going to _!" It made me feel unbelievably confused to have Gavin here all over again.

I didn't want any more spoiling from Gavin ,so I slipped in my ear buds and turned on my mp3 player. The boy in question said, "Oooooh can I listen, too. This station isn't very good."

"Then why were you humming?"

"So it's a one-shot wonder."

That comment made me smile . I chuckled and handed over an earbud. You'd think it would be far too early for him to be able to make me smile! I can't let him make me fall in love with him agin."

A few minutes later: concluded that he liked my music taste , due to the fact that was tapping out the beat on my shoulder.

A few hours later: Gavin fell asleep.

A few minutes after that : seth woke up.

Seth looked behind me then smirked. "I have a feeling Mr. Demonic - come-back-to-life-dragon has a crush on you. I also don't believe his feelings are one sided."

I slapped him upside the head and turned my music a great deal up, drowning out his voice.

Sorry forgot the disclaimer : I own zip.

What change think?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: boredom and books

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

Author's Note: just gonna warn you this is a bit of a filler chapter but, it is also an important one.

Gavin's gonna hear from an unknown person (smirk wink wink) and, he shall be introduced to The Beyonders, courtesy of Kendra.

Gavin pov

When we pulled up to the preserve Kendra and Seth decided to finally explain it to the rest of the fablehaven crew so, I could get in.

"Hey Kendra, how you doing?" An unfamiliar person picked up on the other line.

"Hey Bracken," she answered brightly. I don't like this guy. "Can I speak with grandpa?"

"Okie dokie!" The voice answered.

A few minutes later a new voice picked up. This one I recognized to be Stan. "Hey kids, what you need to call for."

"Hey grandpa we just have a surprise guest, our dear friend Navorog," Seth answered with false sweetness.

"Gavin," I corrected from the back. From the other line I could here coughing and spitting.

"Let's put him in a cell," Stan concluded.

Through the phone I could hear the unfamiliar voice arguing to Mr. Sorenson. Saying, "your letting that THING into fablehaven!" And so forth. I'm going to assume he was the cougher and spitter. Seth just hung up. For some reason I could already tell I would hate the owner of the unfamiliar voice.

Kendra and Seth lead me down the basement. After what felt like forever they sorted through the keys until they found the right one ,and jammed it into the cell. They gestured for me to go inside.

"I already feel at home." I sarcastically remarked.

Kendra said, annoyed, "you asked to come here. We would have left you in wymroost."

"I know,I wanted to come with you," I answered with a smirk.

Seth rolled his eyes and said, "into the cell you go." After I had walked into the cell Seth started talking again, "we'll ,eventually, bring you some truth potion. If you pass we just might let you go."

"I'm getting the feeling you don't like me. "

"It's not that I don't like you. I just don't like being nice to you." At this point Kendra walked off leaving me with Seth. "Your totally in love with my sister," Seth stated like it was as factual as fire burning, he seemed so confident of this. Though he had every right to be, he was right.

"Well duh, I thought we went over this at wymroost."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 ONE DAY LATER -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Man, this was boring. All that was in here was a toilet and a sink. One can only wash his hands so many times. He tried counting to entertain himself but, always somewhere around six hundred, he would drift off into random thoughts like, 'Why does Kendra smell like flowers?' Or 'why are apples red?'. He was at three hundred fifty-two for the tenth time when Kendra came strolling along to his cell. Imeadiently a smile broke across his face.

"Hey Kendra, you miss me already," I called out to her. She chuckled then plopped down in front of the bars.

"Hello Gavin, you enjoying your stay," she teased.

"No not really." She shrugged.

"Anyway, Tanu is working on the truth potion," Kendra informed me.

"Thank you, this place is boring," I whined.

"I figured you'd be bored by now so, I brought you some books." She gave me three books.

"The Beyonders?" I asked, confused.

She smirked. "I have a feeling you'll like Ferrin." She shot me a wink and strode off.

End of chapter 4

I do not own the Beyonders, Brandon Mull does.

Patience children we will get to the action soon but, first I have to do this. Also this is as much as I have written in advance so, probably no more daily updates.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5: The truth

disclaimer: I own neither fablehaven or the Beyonders.

Author's note: thank you jack, cliffhanger2, and cosplaygirl2002 for your reviews. Here Gavin shall meet the owner of the unfamiliar voice.

Gavin's pov

I was currently reading the first Beyonders book, completely and whole heartedly addicted. I was reading the part where Rachel was on whitelake. That was until a I heard a voice clear behind him. I turned around to be greeted by the faces of the entire fablehaven crew. A few faces new to me.

"Hello, truth potion done?" I immediately asked.

"You guessed it," the unfamiliar voice answered through an unfamiliar face. He looked incredibly outlandish with silver hair and eyes. One couldn't help but notice the harsh glare he was giving him.

Tanu took out a vial of blue liquid, and tossed it to me. I drank it. As soon as I downed the last drop Stan asked, "can we trust you?

"Yep," I responded.

"Why did you want to come here," Seth asked.

"A) No dragons that want to kill me, well besides Raxtus at least. B) I wanted to see Kendra again. C) I missed you guys and don't want to be evil anymore." The truth potion made me tell the complete honest truth.

The new dude growled at B and asked when I was done, "Why did you want to see Kendra?"

Both me and Kendra turned beet red. The truth potion just made me blurt out, "I love her!" Somehow I turned more red, Kendra looked down, Warren gasped and his jaw dropped, Mr. and Mrs. Sorenson yelped, the new dude looked like he was plotting my murder, Vanessa gave Seth five bucks, Seth merely smirked and mouthed 'I knew it'.

I decided then to ask, "am I done now? May I go?"

Stan shrugged and said, "I guess."

I picked up the books and stood up, waiting for them to let me out. Sure enough Ruth went ahead and opened the door. "Yes, finally!" I cheered.

"Yes, two days must of killed you," Vanessa sarcastically stated with an eye roll. I stuck my tounge out at her.

As we left the new dude walked up to me. "Look dude, I don't care who you think you are but, Kendra is mine and you better back off."

"Who even are you?"

"Bracken."

Okay I laughed. "Wait like the Unicorn dude. Okay prince prancer, No I will not backoff. I don't care what you think you are to Kendra."

I gave him a mock bow and walked away.

A/N: whatcha think? Sorry, it was so short.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6: traitorous pancakes

Disclaimer: I do not own fablehaven or the beyonders. I forgot to say in the last chapter I do not own the term 'prince prancer' that goes to whoever wrote 'where loyalties lie'.

A/N: sorry for the long wait. I recently started 'hell and back' be sure to check it out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They had pancakes the next morning. Needless to say chaos was brutally unleashed.

Seth and Tanu were having a contest to see how fast they could devour their pancakes. Warren gulping down all pancakes in sight even ones that were not his. He only paused to stroke it and mutter, "my precious." Vanessa was desperately trying to defend her food. Bracken was yelling at Seth, "chug chug my money's on you!" While Dale did the same for Tanu.

Kendra and Gavin on the other hand... Kendra was eating her pancakes, shaking her head. Gavin was to absorbed in his book to even notice.

Stan cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention except for Gavin's. "The sphinx called he just said exactly 'I have some troubling news...

Stan was then interrupted by a book being slammed down so hard his pancakes flew off his plate and Gavin's face.

Gavin growled, "stupid traitorous pancakes! Stupid traitorous displacer!"

To everyone's shock Kendra grinned and spoke coyly, "I see you got to the end of whitelake."

"Why Kendra? Why?" Gavin asked with a look of complete and utter betrayal. Kendra laughed.

Stan re-cleared his throat and shot a glare at the pair. "As I was saying the sphinx has information he will be arriving shortly."

"Meaning?" Warren prompted mouth full of pancakes.

"He'll be here tommarow."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Whatcha think?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: human guardians?

Disclaimer: I do not own fablehaven.

A/N: sorry I haven't updated this story in a while ,but here I am. Just so you know I started a headcanons forum. Thank you Cosplaygirl2002, guest, and AnnaR5. Guest, I loved your idea I'll probably do something like that at some point.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Everyone was quite tense having the ex-leader of the society in the study. Gavin was no exception. That was his old boss.

They all say down in some seat of sort. The sphinx cleared his throat, but stopped short when he saw Gavin, "Hey Navorog. How you doing?"

"Gavin," he corrected briskly.

The sphinx raised an eyebrow, but just shrugged, "Anyways I'm sure your all wondering why I've come." Everyone nodded.

"I suspect the society is trying to re-form itself. I know that is a bold statement to make, but a few of my contacts and spies have given me reports of such activity."

Kendra, Seth, Warren, and Gavin all groaned in perfect harmony.

"I also have confidence that they will be much stronger than the knights can handle. You are going to need help," the sphinx suggested.

"And who ,exactly, do you have in mind?" Warren asked dryly.

The sphinx grinned and turned to Kendra. Gavin felt a urge to protect her from this vile man, to put an arm over her shoulders.

"Well... There is a legend about a secret group that call themselves the Human Guardians."

Kendra's eyes narrowed and she let out a low growl.

The sphinx merely smirked and continued, "Now I do not have a clue on where their fortress would lie..., but I know that Kendra does."

Kendra glared, "And how do you come to a conclusion that I know of this group."

The sphinx shrugged, "I recognized you from the last time the society had a huge battle. You really are good with that sword of yours.

Now, Kendra, I'm not saying bring in the entire knights of dawn and expose yourselves, but only bring in these people, train them, and talk your comrades into another full fledged war with your entire force."

Kendra sighed, "I can't just bring them in without them joining and all."

"Then induct them!" The sphinx said simply.

Kendra raised an eyebrow, "and then they'd all be stuck with immortality until murdered. That's a huge sacrifice."

Seth spoke up, "Seriously Kendra, we've come this far. It's our job to protect the world ,and I for one am more than willing to make one more sacrifice!"

"Who is willing to join," the sphinx asked. Everyone save mr. And mrs. Sorenson raised their hand. "There you go ,Kendra."

"We leave tomorrow," Kendra announced.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kendra was worried. She didn't want them to regret this later. She didn't of course, but she had watched so many people die over the years.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kendra strode down the stairs the next morning in a shirt made of chain mail, her favorite sword at her hip, and a chain filled with dog tags around her neck. Her hair was braided, showing a long scar behind her ear. She sat down with a bowl of Cheerios.

"What's with the amour?" Bracken asked.

Kendra shrugged, "I like this shirt."

"Do you usually dress like this at this 'fortress'?" Bracken asked again.

Kendra nodded as she shoveled a spoonful into her mouth, "Usually with a LOT more weapons on me."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Gavin hopped in the car, Kendra was driving. She turned on her playlist. She certainly did love Fall Out Boy almost every other song was one of their songs. Not that Gavin had anything against them.

Kendra ran off the road into some woods.

"So it's at some forest?" Gavin asked confused.

Kendra snorted, "well it's certainly not somewhere one can just reach on a road or we our secret would have been exposed by now."

They kept on driving deeper and deeper into the forest until they reached a clearing.

This clearing was filled with people of every age, size, race, and gender. Some were fighting, some talking, some walking, etc. Was huge and had a dining pavilion on one end, a bunch of sleeping bags on the other, and in the center a huge campfire pit.

Kendra grinned at her home and hopped out.


End file.
